1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglass frame assemblies in general and, more particularly, to an eyeglass frame assembly comprising an eyeglass frame and a spring biased nose rest assembly movable relative to the eyeglass frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional eyeglass frame assemblies include a pair of rims interconnected by a bridge member, and a pair of temples pivotally attached to the rims for hooking with user's ears. A pair of nose pads are arranged laterally apart on an inner side of two rims of the eyeglass frame for fixing eyeglass on user's nose. Typically, nose pads are connected to an eyeglass frame trough a bent wire arms welded on the eyeglass frame. The rigidity of the wire arms makes them practically inflexible so that the nose pads remain in the position set by an optician. In this position, the weight of the glasses frame is conveyed to sides of the wearer's nose via the wire arms and the nose pads. And depending on the thickness of the lens, eyeglasses can be quite heavy.
Although the rigidity of the wire arms is desirable for stability of the eyeglass frame, it has a disadvantage of being unsatisfactory in the event of a sudden, pulse-like pressure exerted on the glasses. In that case, the wire arms, because of their rigidity, will not yield until a certain pressure level is reached. This may be quite painful for the glasses wearer, because all the external force exerted is then transmitted, substantially un-dampened, to the sides of the nose via the nose pads. Because of relatively small bearing area of the nose pads, the result will be quite uncomfortable for the glass wearer.
Therefore, conventional eyeglass frame assemblies with rigidly connected nose pads are susceptible to improvements. With this in mind, a need exists to develop an eyeglass frame assembly with spring biased nose pads that advances the art.